1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power switch system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a power switch system and a method thereof which adaptively adjusts a system operational power source and a power transistor driving source via determining an operational mode of a computer system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital products and computer systems equipped with various functions have become necessities in people's daily lives. In such circumstances, it is important to provide stable power sources for normal operation, such as through a stable voltage power supply. Besides, when the digital products and the computer systems enter a sleep mode to stop the normal operation, users want to adaptively switch to a smaller voltage source for reducing power consumption and correspondingly increase conversion efficiency. In that, it is necessary that digital products and computer systems can be awakened again from basic operations to normal operations. However, the prior art has a large power consumption while processing a transitional mechanism, which is inconvenient for users switching between different power sources.
Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide a more efficient power switch system and a method thereof which adaptively adjusts a system operational power source and a power transistor driving source to operate the digital products and the computer systems for the normal operation or the basic operation.